


Il gioco del re demone

by kymyit



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Tentacles, Tickling
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: Weisz e Laguna organizzano un party gay esclusivo per l'altra coppia dell'Edens: Shiki e Jinn. Un innocente party in cui i quattro si conoscono e si aprono gli uni agli altri si trasforma però in un delirio perverso quando Weisz scarica un'applicazione da festa un po' particolare.Jinn strinse gli occhi.-Ma neppure per sogno!- saltò su -Cambia la richiesta!--Andiamo, è solo un gio--CAMBIA.LA.RICHIESTA.--Ok, ok!- il biondo era sconvolto. Provò a cambiare l'ordine ma -Non funziona.--Dieci secondi per adempiere all'obbligo.--Cosa?!-I quattro videro comparire negli occhi del piccolo demone un timer.9... 8... 7...6...5....4...3...2...1...0Al raggiungimento dello zero, Shiki e Laguna gemettero sonoramente e caddero a terra.
Relationships: Kris Rutherford/Weisz Steiner, Laguna/Kris Rutherford, Laguna/Weisz Steiner, Shiki Granbell/Kris Rutherford, Shiki Granbell/Weisz Steiner, laguna/shiki granbell





	Il gioco del re demone

**Author's Note:**

> Dedico questa immensa porcata a Devileyes (EFP) X°D  
> Tutti i pg sono maggiorenni, dato che non si sa quanti anni abbiano u.u E niente, è un po' ispirato al film Truth or Dare, un po' a Countdown... ma poco...cioè, veramente quasi nulla. Nessuno muore male ecco, anche se in realtà mi sarebbe piaciuto dargli un tocco horror... ma, diciamocelo, mi tengo le storie horror per momenti di pura malvagità. Quindi vi beccate questa.  
> Ecco, è più ispirato allo speciale natalizio di Fairy Tail, in realtà X°°D

_** Il gioco del re demone ** _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Com'è tutta questa segretezza?- domandò  sospettoso Jinn, mostrando l'invito che gli era stato "furtivamente" recapitato quel pomeriggio. Un invito a quello che pareva essere un party esclusivo.  Laguna, che se ne stava appoggiato allo stipite della porta stile buttafuori, arricciò le labbra malizioso e si spostò dall'uscio facendo cenno a lui e al suo "accompagnatore" di entrare. Jinn scrutò guardingo la penombra. Non gli piaceva per niente quella storia. Sopratutto perché negli ultimi tre giorni si era sentito parecchio osservato da praticamente mezzo equipaggio. Le femmine sanguinavano dal naso, i maschi... due maschi in particolare, parevano studiare lui e Shiki come belve a caccia. Sembravano due iene spaziali, malefiche e ghignanti. Li aveva colti sul fatto a fissarli un bel po' di volte, la maggior parte delle quali sentiva che si erano fatti sgamare apposta!  
Perciò infilarsi in quella cabina buia sarebbe stato come buttarsi nella tana del lupo e lui ne aveva viste troppe per cascare in un trucco sim -Ehi, aspetta!- esclamò cercando di fermare invano Shiki che ci si fiondò allegramente.  
-Allora?- gli fece Laguna, fingendo di voler chiudere la porta.  
-Acc... - sospirò entrando a sua volta.  
Sapeva di aver compiuto l'universale cazzata del secolo.  
Lo Spirito dell'Acqua si chiuse l'uscio alle spalle, a doppia mandata, assicurandosi che nessuno (anzi, nessunA) fosse nelle vicinanze.  
-Allora che si fa?- esclamò il nuovo Re Demone, galvanizzato dall'idea del party esclusivo.  
La cabina era stata costumizzata dal personalissimo ed elegante senso estetico di Laguna, persino la musica era chiaramente una sua scelta, perché il buon gusto era evidente. Sulla sinistra era stato allestito un angolo bar con una discreta gamma di alcolici. Sulla destra, dietro un pannello in legno scuro con decorazioni dorate c'era un letto matrimoniale, che pareva provenire da un love hotel. E questo, perché era a forma di cuore e poiché possedeva vari pannelli con numerose funzioni da selezionare, sembrava più opera del gusto Weisziano. Ciò che fece scurire in volto l'ex mercenario furono le lenzuola nere e i cuscini azzurri, gialli, neri e verdi.  Un po' tutta la stanza presentava luci e decorazioni di quei colori, ma quel letto e quei cuscini erano praticamente una dichiarazione di colpa!  
Weisz se ne stava stravaccato su una poltrona in pelle scura con un'aria da delinquente molto poco raccomandabile e un bicchiere in mano.  
-Cerca di rilassarti, Jinn, è solo una serata tra uomini.- disse.  
Il ninja inarcò il sopracciglio.  
-Ora che me lo dici con quella faccia, col cavolo che mi rilasso. Che avete in mente voi due?-  
-Tu hai in mente qualcosa?- domandò il biondo all'altro.  
-Io?- fece finta di nulla Laguna -Assolutamente no!- esclamò costernato. Quando voleva recitava peggio di un cane! Per tutta risposta Jinn gli indicò il letto. Lo Spirito dell'Acqua sogghignò.  
-Ops.-  
-Ops un corno! Io non sono per questo genere di cose.-  
-Sì, certo, tu e Shiki vi guardate negli occhi.- rispose Weisz, arrivando dritto al punto.  
Jinn indietreggiò, preso in contropiede.  
-Com... cioè, cosa?!-  
-È inutile che lo nascondi. È palese.- replicò Laguna -E rilassati. Questo è solo un party gay tra i membri gay di quest'equipaggio.- concluse appoggiandosi alla poltrona alle spalle di Weisz. Ma il suo tono era troppo provocatorio per non far sospettare all'ex mercenario un secondo fine. Per non parlare della maglietta a maniche lunghe che gli scopriva pericolosamente le spalle, dei pantaloni attillatissimi e dei tacchi vertiginosi. Ma quello era un po' il suo normale outfit, era uno specchietto per allodole, semmai, un'aggiunta al suo sguardo intenso da predatore. Il cyborg non voleva essere coinvolto in strane tresche e non voleva che Shiki venisse tirato in mezzo. Era un filino iperprotettivo e anche possessivo, lo sapeva molto bene. Da quando era a bordo dell'Edens Zero aveva iniziato ad aprirsi un po' con tutti, ma con Laguna le cose erano più complicate. Lo aveva sempre considerato un uomo pericoloso, fin da quando lavoravano per Drakken Joe. Forse anche adesso che erano alleati non lo aveva mai considerato un vero e proprio alleato ma più un "collega". Con l'unica differenza che sulla Belial Gore  la sua vicinanza con Drakken Joe lo rendeva più un possibile pericolo per lui e Kleene che un alleato. Ma ora le cose dovevano essere diverse. A Shiki piaceva Laguna, gli piaceva Kleene, gli piaceva lui. Shiki adorava chiunque e si fidava degli amici che si era fatto durante quel viaggio. Poteva sembrare idiota ma... beh, da quello che sapeva, non si fidava particolarmente di quel Noah, per esempio, il che non lo rendeva proprio uno scemo di guerra.  
Vedendo che il silenzio si protraeva e che l'ex mercenario ancora non cedeva, Weisz intervenne:  -È una serata tranquilla, ok? Cercate di non ammazzarvi, non faremo niente di strano... il letto è per noi dopo.- disse indicando sé e Laguna con l'indice -Allora, voi due state insieme?- indicò lui e Shiki.  
-Cos'è, un interrogatorio?-  
-Sì!- esclamò il moro buttandosi a sedere sulla poltrona di fronte al biondo.  
-Diecimila Glee.- Weisz porse il palmo della mano al blu che gli passò un mazzetto di banconote.  
-Avete scommesso su di noi?-  
-Più su chi avrebbe confessato prima.- rispose Weisz -Grazie, Shiki, non deludi mai.-  
-Di niente!- ridacchiò quello e si rivolse poi all'altro, tirandolo a sedere -Dai, Kris, partecipiamo.-  
L'altro alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò arrendendosi e accomodandosi vicino a lui. Le quattro poltrone erano disposte intorno ad un tavolino a specchio e mentre Weisz e Shiki parlavano del più e del meno e il moro cercava di coinvolgere il ninja nel discorso, Laguna si premurava di preparare da bere per tutti.  
Un cocktail blu a base di Gin per sé, uno a base di Tequila per Weisz...  
-Jinn, Alcolico o Anal?-  
-AnalFANCULO!- saltò su il ninja mentre lo Spirito dell'Acqua si piegava dietro il bancone per le risate e anche Weisz se la rideva come un maledetto. Quando il blu portò le vivande al tavolino, servì a Shiki uno spritz analcolico al melograno e a lui un mojito analcolico che profumava deliziosamente di menta e lime.   
-È esattamente come ho detto prima.- disse calmo Laguna, sedendosi a gambe accavallate di fronte a lui e vicino a Weisz. -È solo un modo per parlare con persone come te. Insomma, nessuno di noi se ne va in giro a pubblicizzare la propria relazione, no?-  
Gli altri tre annuirono. Weisz e Laguna non avevano apertamente dichiarato di stare insieme. Era una cosa che si sapeva e basta. I loro momenti di tenerezza li riservavano alla complicità delle quattro mura. Non era timore del giudizio altrui, perché sull'Edens Zero si era una famiglia. Ma avere qualcuno come te con cui parlare e scambiare confidenze era tutto un altro discorso.  
-È un qualcosa di prezioso che preferiamo condividere con chi può capirci meglio.- convenne, infatti, Shiki, prendendo la mano di Jinn e scambiandosi sguardi di complicità con lui e con gli altri due.  
-Da quanto?- chiese Weisz.  
-Più o meno dopo un mese che abbiamo lasciato la Belial Gore.- rispose il moro.  
-Chi si è dichiarato?- domandò Laguna.  
-No, chi si è dichiarato fra voi due?- intervenne Jinn.  
Weisz e Laguna si guardarono.  
-Uhm... è complicato.-  
-Tu.- rispose lo Spirito dell'Acqua, aggiungendo un "adorabilmente imbarazzato" sottovoce e con un ghignetto perfido.  
Weisz protestò accoratamente, ma l'altro lo ignorò.  
-E fra voi?-  
-Lui ha urlato "Amo i ninja!"- rispose Jinn.  
-Ventimila Glee.- fece Weisz, incassando la somma con immensa gioia. -Dieci per il chi e dieci per la frase.-  
Laguna s'irritò un po', ma sapeva accettare la sconfitta.  
-Ok, ok, animiamo un po' la festa, va'!- esclamò il biondo estraendo dalla tasca una scatoletta e sbattendola sul tavolo.  
-Che roba è?- chiese Shiki aprendolo e trovandovi dei bastoncini numerati.  
-Un giochino innocente sempre di moda.- replicò Weisz -Ma per l'occasione lo ribattezzeremo "Il gioco del re demone"!-

Le regole del gioco erano semplici: quattro bastoncini da estrarre a sorte, tre dei quali numerati. Il quarto presentava una corona e a chi lo pescava veniva conferito il potere di far fare agli altri ciò che voleva, pena terribili penitenze. I quattro presero un bastoncino a testa, in silenzio, poi Weisz proruppe, vittorioso -Ah! il re sono io! Vediamo... il numero 3 dovrà toccare il naso del numero 1 con la lingua!-  
Jinn arrossì, tenendo in mano il bastoncino numero 3. Il numero uno invece...  
-Forza.- lo incoraggiò Laguna mostrando il suo bastoncino, maligno.  
Il ninja assottigliò gli occhi.  
Shiki ridacchiò.  
-Ehi, molla la mia Tequila!- lo redarguì Weisz.  
Jinn non era ancora del tutto convinto della cosa, ma si avvicinò all'altro sul chi vive, molto lentamente, così lentamente che ad un certo punto si alzò un coretto di "Muoviti" e "Forza" dal resto dei giocatori. La sua lingua sfiorò la punta del naso di Laguna ad una velocità prossima a quella della luce e per un attimo nessuno disse nulla, poi scoppiarono tutti a ridere.  
-Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che eri così timido?- lo prese in giro Weisz, mentre ripescavano i bastoncini.  
-Fossi in te riderei di meno.- replicò l'ex mercenario mostrando il simbolo del re demone. -Il numero 2 si mette un cappello ridicolo e improvvisa una hula.-  
-Ugh!- esclamò il biondo mostrando il suo numero -Lo hai visto! Questo è barare!!-  
-Non l'ho visto.- mentì Jinn incrociando le braccia.  
-Forza, forza!- esclamò Shiki. -Dovrai indossare un gonnellino e un reggiseno di noci di cocco!-  
-Ha detto solo un cappello!-  
-Io scelgo il cappello.- replicò Laguna.  
-Posso cambiare col gonnellino?!-  
Con uno sbuffo di sufficienza, lo Spirito dell'Acqua trafficò col cellulare usando l'applicazione per gli avatar modificata dal biondo, schivando tutti i suoi tentativi di rubarglielo.  
-Questo a forma di cono stradale? O questo a forma di sedere peloso? O questo a forma di pe--Prendo il cono!- urlò Weisz strappandogli di mano il telefono e ficcandosi in testa il maledetto cappello poi prese a ballare la hula con aria molto seria scatenando l'ilarità generale, Jinn compreso. A quel punto, il ghiaccio sembrava essersi sciolto.  
-Il numero 1 cammina sulle mani e fa il solletico al 3!- comandò Shiki.  
Laguna si mise in verticale e prese a camminare verso Weisz, puntandogli contro i piedi e ondeggiando pericolosamente davanti a lui.  
-Stammi lontano con quei tacchi!- fuggì l'altro, nascondendosi dietro il bancone. -Ma che avete tutti contro di me?! Facciamo una cosa! Usiamo un'applicazione per scegliere random!-  
-Perché?- chiese Laguna rimettendosi in piedi e scrocchiandosi il collo.  
-Io mi stavo divertendo.- rispose Jinn -Shiki, lascia quella roba!-  
Il giovane Re Demone ne aveva intanto approfittato per assaggiare anche il cocktail di Laguna.  
-Non è mica un bambino... - replicò il blu.  
-No, ma diventa pericoloso quando è ubriaco.- ribatté sconsolato Jinn e Weisz annuì a sua volta. Nel frattempo, scorse varie applicazioni sullo store del cellulare e trovò ciò che cercava: una versione da party sexy del Gioco del Re, avente per icona un piccolo demone viola incoronato. La scaricò ed avviò in pochi secondi, poi registrò i nomi di tutti. Come diede conferma, il cellulare vibrò come posseduto e dallo schermò fuoriuscì un esserino tondo e cornuto con gli occhietti scuri.  
-Molto piacere, lor signorie, yahai!- esclamò la creatura.  
-Cosa diavolo?- fece Weisz. Jinn e Laguna erano sul chi vive, mentre Shiki replicò con uno -Yahai!-  
-The Demon King's EroGame è un'applicazione prodotta dalla Naked Joker. Mi presento a lor signorie, il mio nome è Liliusth, demone servizievole che vi garantirà un'esperienza di gioco unica e gratuita.-  
-Che figoooo!- scalpitò Shiki.  
-Selezionate la modalità di gioco che preferite fra queste: normale, pazza festa, hot o pazza festa hot.-  
-Beh, direi pazza festa hot.- fece Weisz.  
-Perfetto. Sto elaborando... Shiki deve giocherellare coi capezzoli di Laguna per un minuto.-  
Jinn strinse gli occhi.  
-Ma neppure per sogno!- saltò su -Cambia la richiesta!-  
-Andiamo, è solo un gio--CAMBIA.LA.RICHIESTA.-  
-Ok, ok!- il biondo era sconvolto. Provò a cambiare l'ordine ma -Non funziona.-  
-Dieci secondi per adempiere all'obbligo.-  
-Cosa?!-  
I quattro videro comparire negli occhi del piccolo demone un timer.  
9... 8... 7...6...5....4...3...2...1...0  
Al raggiungimento dello zero, Shiki e Laguna gemettero sonoramente e caddero a terra.  
-Che succede?!- esclamò allarmato Weisz.  
Jinn fece per attaccare il piccolo demone, ma un gemito acuto e carico di desiderio di Shiki lo distrasse.  
-È la punizione per non aver eseguito l'obbligo..-  
-Una punizione? Che razza di punizione sarebbe?-  
Weisz era sconvolto nel vedere i due dimenarsi a terra coi volti arrossati e gli occhi lucidi e febbrili, in preda ad un piacere portato alla forma più estrema ed insopportabile.  
-Che razza di applicazione hai scaricato?!- sbottò Jinn.  
-Che cosa vuoi che ne sappia!- si difese l'altro -Aveva un milione di recensioni positive!-  
Laguna afferrò i pantaloni di Weisz e si aggrappò a lui, gemendo senza potersi controllare. Le sue gote arrossate, i suoi occhi, le sue labbra... Weisz sentì improvvisamente caldo, sentì il cavallo dei pantaloni stringersi rapidamente. Afferrò Laguna per stringerlo a sé e sorreggerlo. Lo Spirito dell'Acqua si avvinghiò a lui, premendo il bacino contro il suo corpo.  
-Weisz... - mormorò con voce arrochita -Non... riesco... non riesco... -  
Shiki si aggrappò a Jinn allo stesso modo, cercando di slacciargli i pantaloni, freneticamente, scoordinato.  
-Non riesco... - mormorava cadendo in ginocchio con le mani a tenersi l'erezione che pulsava dolorosamente. -Kris... non riesco... a venire... - mormorò mordendosi le labbra.  
Weisz e Jinn si guardarono sconvolti.  
-Yahai, poiché lor signorie sono nuove a questo gioco, posso offrire loro un consiglio. Per porre fine alla punizione basta semplicemente eseguire l'ordine.-  
Laguna reclinò il capo verso il giovane Re Demone e lo chiamò. Shiki si trascinò a gattoni verso di lui e, aggrappandosi alla sua maglietta, si issò a sedere. Appoggiò il capo alle sue spalle e gli prese un capezzolo fra le dita tremanti. Come lo fece, il piacere si fece più sopportabile. Laguna tirò un lungo, rilassato sospiro. Shiki sospirò a sua volta, ma subito il piacere riprese a travolgerli, a quel punto, lo Spirito dell'Acqua disse: -Devi... giocarci... o siamo punto e a capo.-  
Il moro annuì e prese a pizzicargli i capezzoli e questo ridimensionò il piacere di entrambi, ma ormai i loro corpi erano caldi e sensibili al tocco e le dita di Shiki strapparono altri gemiti allo Spirito dell'Acqua.  
-Ok, può andare!- esclamò Liliusth saltellando e, come per magia, tutto passò. Eccetto il nuovo piacere che Shiki aveva dato a Laguna.  
Tutti e quattro rimasero immobili a fissare il piccolo demone, allarmati.  
-Weisz, cancellala.- ordinò Laguna, ricomponendosi.  
-Ricordo a lor signorie che hanno sottoscritto un contratto e che per tanto dovranno giocare la partita.- replicò prontamente la creatura.  
-Cosa? E che significa?- sbottò Jinn.  
-Che lor signorie dovranno sottostare a 10 obblighi, yahai!-  
-Ma io ti distruggo prima!- esclamò Weisz puntandogli contro il braccio, accorgendosi con stupore che il Machina Maker non si attivava e neppure la tuta di Arsenal.  
-Secondo il contratto non potrete usare il vostro Ether Gear o sbarazzarvi del sottoscritto fino alla fine della partita.-  
-Fammi vedere il contratto.- sibilò Laguna.  
Il demonietto lo fece apparire e glielo porse. Lo Spirito dell'Acqua lo lesse da cima a fondo, poi lo chiuse, tirò un sospiro e -Weisz! Hai firmato senza leggere!-  
-Cosa? Nessuno legge mai i termini di utilizzo!-  
Jinn si batté una mano sulla fronte.  
-Ma è almeno legale questa cosa?!- protestò Weisz in sua difesa.  
-Ragazzi, cerchiamo di affrontare la cosa in modo diverso.- cercò di rabbonirli Shiki. -È un gioco, no?-  
-È lussuria quella che percepisco?- domandò il biondo, nel dubbio.  
-Sì, è lussuria... - fece Jinn -Ma è anche ubriaco... e il suo drink era molto zuccherato.-  
Laguna sospirò ancora.  
-Sembra che le clausole riguardino tutte il sesso e sono esclusi obblighi che attentano alla vita del giocatore. Non c'è altro modo, dobbiamo giocare... -  
Weisz guardò il pavimento, dispiaciuto e imbarazzato del casino che aveva combinato, ma Shiki gli tirò un pugno alla spalla sorridendogli per rassicurarlo.  
-Va tutto bene, alla fine sarà divertente.-  
Il biondo fece un cenno col capo.  
-Se lo dici tu... -  
Beh, certo, era bastato vedere Laguna in quelle condizioni per azzerargli il cervello, quali altre cose eccitanti gli sarebbero toccate con lui?  
-Weisz è stato cattivo e Jinn dovrà punirlo.- disse il demone secco.  
Weisz sbarrò gli occhi.  
-Jinn, seleziona l'oggetto con cui castigare Weisz.-   
-Cosa?- il biondo indietreggiò -Cattivo quando!?-  
-È perché volevi smantellarlo.- disse Shiki.  
-Ma è stato Laguna a dirmi di cancellarlo!!-  
Il demone fece apparire quattro oggetti davanti agli occhi di Jinn, uno più sconcio dell'altro, poi iniziò il conto alla rovescia. Il ninja parve indeciso sulla scelta, ma Laguna intervenne in suo aiuto. Non in quello di Weisz. Dal suo punto di vista fu un tradimento bello grosso.  
-Usa questo.- disse lo Spirito dell'Acqua -Non gli dispiace mica.-  
Il biondo arrossì fino alla punta dei capelli mentre il demone faceva apparire un paio di orecchie da coniglio e una coda morbidosa che terminava inun plug.  
-Ehi! Ho diritto alla mia privacy!!-  
-Eh?- lo guardarono strano Laguna e Shiki.  
-Tutti sanno che ti fanno arrapare i conigli.- fece Laguna. Shiki annuì.  
-Le conigliette sexy!- protestò ancora Weisz -La fate sembrare una cosa malata!-  
Jinn fissò prima il biondo, poi il giocattolo e arrossì.  
-Dannazione, perché mi avete coinvolto in questa cosa?!- protestò. Ok fare certe cose con Shiki, ma con altri?!  
Weisz fece per replicare, quando il piacere lo colpì violentemente, strappandogli le parole di bocca e facendogli perdere l'equilibrio. Laguna lo afferrò prontamente e lo accompagnò a terra. Anche Jinn cadde a terra. Poteva sentire il piacere in ogni millimetro del corpo, benché fosse in gran parte meccanico. Era un tipo di piacere spaventoso, che andava oltre la carne. Era opera dell'Ether Gear di qualcuno? Socchiuse gli occhi, cercando di muoversi verso Weisz e Laguna. Lo Spirito dell'Acqua ordinò a Shiki di portargli del lubrificante e il moro obbedì, correndo a frugare nella zona letto e tornando pochi secondi dopo con un tubetto. Laguna si versò generosamente il gel sulle dita e iniziò a preparare il compagno, strappandogli un forte gemito. Jinn, fra un ansito e l'altro, osservò le sue dita sottili e ben curate scivolare sempre più rapidamente nell'intimità del biondo e sentì, suo malgrado, una certa eccitazione. Ansimando e gemendo si avvicinò ai due e, quando Laguna estrasse le falangi, inserì il giocattolo in Weisz che si lasciò scappare un gemito ancora più forte. Il suo corpo si strinse intorno all'oggetto, alla ricerca dell'apice che non sarebbe arrivato, allora lo spadaccino suggerì al ninja: -Devi punirlo.-  
-E come diavolo dovrei fare?-  
-Mai sentito parlare di role play? Inventati qualcosa.-  
Jinn annuì e provò a pensarci rapidamente, anche se il suo cervello stava partendo, finendo annegato nella lussuria, finché non trovò quella che sembrava una buona idea.  
-Ok... sei un soldato che ha... tradito... Hai... consegnato al nemico un'arma di vitale impor- -Ha rovesciato la torta alle fragole di Kleene.- tagliò corto Laguna.  
Il volto composto del ninja si contorse in una smorfia di puro odio, tanto che Weisz afferrò il suo uomo per il bavero e lo scosse: -Ma da che parte stai, bastardo!?!-  
Jinn alzò il pugno e il biondo si protesse con le braccia, vedendosi scorrere davanti tutta la sua breve vita. Invece di un potente Skymech Ninjutsu qualcosa, però, sentì ben cinque dita schioccargli sulla natica.  
Tutto finì all'istante.  
Spalancò gli occhi, sconcertato.  
Jinn alzò le spalle e incrociate le braccia sospirò (ma sembrava divertito o era un'impressione?!).  
-Andiamo, sapevo che era una finzione.-  
-No, no, era ver- iniziò Shiki, ma Weisz gli chiuse la bocca prima che Jinn potesse ucciderlo sul serio.  
-SSSSST! Brutti bastardi, ma vi siete tutti messi d'accordo contro di me!?-  
Alla fine della fiera non ci aveva fatto un grande affare con quell'applicazione. Si liberò del plug e si rivestì, ma lasciò le orecchie sulla testa, al che Laguna e Shiki sghignazzarono, sicuri al cento percento che avrebbe fatto esattamente così.  
Il piccolo demone sghignazzò a sua volta e prese a saltellare per la camera.  
-Yahai, il prossimo, il prossimo!-  
I quattro non sapevano bene cosa aspettarsi e attesero l'obbligo con timore.  
-Laguna deve leccare la coscia di Jinn.-  
-Tutto qui?- domandò il primo, perplesso. S'inginocchiò davanti al ninja e gli scoprì la gamba. Jinn parve tentennare. Lo Spirito dell'Acqua gli sfiorò la gamba meccanica con la punta della lingua quando sentì una risatina malcelata.   
Gli altri fissarono allibiti l'ex mercenario che si chiuse la bocca con le mani.  
-Che c'è?- sbottò imbarazzato -Vi ho già detto che percepisco il tocco!-  
-Non è quello il punto. Soffri il solletico?- ghignò Laguna.  
-Uhm... no!-  
-Parecchio!- esclamò Shiki sghignazzando alle spalle del ninja e solleticandogli i fianchi. Jinn si dimenò, ma non riuscì a trattenere le risate.  
-No, smettila! Shiki, smettil....NON VI CI METTETE ANCHE VOI!-  
-Questa è vendetta!- esclamò Weisz agitandogli le mani davanti agli occhi. Jinn sudò freddo. I tre si accanirono su di lui, sordi alle sue suppliche e minacce, solleticandogli ogni centimetro del corpo. Ma mentre i loro ospiti lo stuzzicavano a casaccio, quella peste di Shiki gli accarezzò i punti del corpo che SAPEVA lo avrebbero fatto ridere come un pazzo.  
E gemere.  
Jinn si lasciò andare ad un sospiro appagato e si chiuse di nuovo la bocca con la mano. Fra i corpi degli altri tre si sentì quasi come una belva in gabbia. Quel gioco stava finendo per eccitarli tutti e quattro. Poteva avvertire su di sé i loro sguardi libidinosi ed il peggio era la presa di Shiki alle sue spalle e il suo respiro caldo sul collo.  
-Sei terribile... - protestò ansimando, mentre le mani del più giovane scorrevano sotto la sua canottiera e gli stuzzicavano i fianchi e il petto, mentre Laguna faceva scorrere le mani lungo le sue gambe e Weisz sul collo e le braccia, risalendo maleficamente fino alle ascelle e facendolo sussultare.  
Si dimenò, ma Shiki gli catturò le labbra in un bacio, dissuadendolo dal ribellarsi.  
-Yahai! Noto con piacere che lor signorie stanno divertendosi! Proseguiamo allora con il gioco! Weisz mordicchia l'orecchio di Shiki!-  
Il biondo si sporse verso il moro, che era ancora alle spalle di Jinn, perciò il ninja vide l'altro avvicinarsi a sé e oltre al fiato di Shiki sentì anche il suo sul collo. I corpi dei due premevano contro il suo e benché fosse un cyborg, poté percepirli molto bene. Weisz schiuse le labbra intorno al lobo dell'orecchio del moro, catturandolo coi denti e torturandolo con la lingua, causandogli qualche risatina divertita d'apprezzamento. Jinn cercò di sospingerlo via, infastidito da quella complicità e in suo aiuto giunse il demonietto.  
-Jinn deve ora spogliare Weisz!-  
Il ninja dovette staccarsi da Shiki controvoglia, ma rimase ancora vicino a Weisz e prese a spogliarlo. Si soffermò ad osservargli il corpo asciutto e in particolare il petto scolpito, imperlato di sudore. Gli abbassò i pantaloni e notò come l'erezione pulsasse ancora dolorosamente contro gli slip umidi. Una sorta di protesta per l'interruzione di poco prima. Gli tolse del tutto i pantaloni, le calze e le scarpe, per poi dedicarsi con più lentezza all'intimo. Scorse con la coda dell'occhio Laguna che studiava ogni suo movimento. Era possessivo? Beh, anche lui lo era, quindi una piccola vendetta ci stava. Accarezzò la natica del biondo infilando le dita oltre il bordo degli slip e prese a calarli molto, molto lenta,mente. Con l'indice dell'altra mano gli carezzò il sesso dietro la stoffa e usò una delle tecniche che facevano impazzire Shiki. Una leggera, delicata, vibrazione che strappò al biondo un gemito sorpreso. Weisz si aggrappò ai suoi capelli, mentre le dita del ninja gli massaggiavano l'erezione e i glutei. Con gli occhi inumiditi dal piacere e le gote arrossate guardò Laguna in segno di scuse. Lo Spirito dell'Acqua gli prese allora la testa fra le mani e s'impadronì della sua bocca, con un lungo e possessivo bacio con la lingua. Shiki decise di unirsi anche lui al gioco e si mise a massaggiare i pettorali del biondo.  
-Dannazione... - sospirò Weisz, sconvolto dal bacio del fidanzato e ormai totalmente immerso nel piacere più totale. Questo ripagava tutto quello che aveva patito sino a quel momento. Sentì il piacere aumentare, stava davvero per venire per colpa dei giochetti di Jinn? Qualcuno poi, aveva approfittato della cosa per far scivolare le dita in lui.  
E non gli dispiacque.  
Si morse il labbro inferiore e gemette appoggiandosi a Shiki, per poi cercare nuovamente le labbra morbide di Laguna per il secondo round. Le loro lingue furono per sfiorarsi, quando il piccolo demone li interruppe ancora facendo apparire delle manette pelose.  
-Laguna deve ammanettare Shiki per i prossimi due turni. A scelta se davanti, o dietro la schiena.-  
Laguna afferrò l'oggetto e, guardando Jinn che stava ancora giocando con Weisz, prese i polsi di Shiki e glieli portò dietro la schiena, lasciandolo interdetto ed insoddisfatto. Weisz sentì le dita uscire da lui ed emise un gemito di protesta.  
-Scusami, Re Demone- sussurrò malizioso all'orecchio lo Spirito dell'Acqua, premendogli il bacino contro il fondoschiena e spingendo il corpo del più giovane, dolorosamente in tiro, contro quello di Weisz. -Sono un filino possessivo.-  
-Solo un po'?- replicò il fidanzato.  
-Anche io.- rispose Jinn, piccato.  
-Allora finisci di spogliarlo invece di giocare.-  
Per tutta risposta il ninja aumentò l'intensità della vibrazione strappando un lungo, appagato gemito al biondo, che dovette aggrapparsi a lui con più forza per non cadere. Jinn e Laguna diedero inizio ad un duello, usando i loro compagni come armi. Weisz protestò, sentendosi in pericolo. Si erano appena scoperti rivali, che diavolo potevano combinare ai loro danni? Un forte gemito di Shiki lo fece arrossire violentemente. Il viso dell'altro così vicino al suo, così rosso, così rapito, gli diede un l'ennesima stoccata di piacere. Weisz strinse il moro a sé, mentre la mano di Laguna stava massaggiandogli il sesso con ampi e profondi movimenti circolari della mano.  
-Io ottengo migliori risultati senza certi trucchetti.-  
Shiki si morse le labbra e arricciò le dita dei piedi, mentre la mano dell'altro lo masturbava con molta, molta bravura ed esperienza.  
-Qui finisce molto male... - sospirò Weisz con le lacrime di goduria agli occhi, mentre Jinn rispondeva alla provocazione con le stesse armi dello Spirito dell'Acqua e prese a masturbargli l'erezione dolorante con parecchia foga. La stanza fu presto immersa nel suono dei gemiti appagati di Shiki e Weisz. Il piccolo demone taceva, come a godersi lo spettacolo che procedeva bene anche senza il suo intervento. Weisz inarcò la schiena a quei tocchi bruschi e ancora inesperti, intervallati da piccole scosse e vibrazioni, mentre Shiki cercava di liberarsi per potersi dare più piacere, dato che Laguna dettava il suo ritmo, facendosi desiderare come non mai.  
Quando i due arrivarono ad un passo dell'orgasmo, il piccolo demone ordinò: -Yahai! Shiki sta in disparte mentre Weisz massaggia le chiappe di Jinn e Laguna gli offre un lavoretto per due minuti.-  
-Uhm... no... - mormorò Shiki, venendo staccato suo malgrado da Weisz dallo Spirito dell'Acqua che lo mise a sedere sul letto.  
-Tranquillo, non ti lascerò senza far nulla.- gli sussurrò all'orecchio Laguna e prese dal cassetto un dildo che si premurò di lubrificare al meglio prima di insinuarlo nell'intimità di Shiki. Dopo aver lasciato il giovane Re Demone alla croce e delizia di quel tormento vibrante, lo Spirito dell'Acqua rivolse al ninja uno sguardo più che malizioso, leccandosi le labbra.  
Jinn capì immediatamente che quel lavoretto sarebbe stato svolto alla stregua di un omicidio.  
Laguna lo posizionò in modo che Shiki potesse ben vedere cosa stava accadendo, in ogni dettaglio. Weisz si mise alle sue spalle e, come se i due si fossero preventivamente messi d'accordo, iniziarono a giocare col corpo dell'ex mercenario. Jinn aveva gran parte delle gambe metalliche, ma aveva lasciato ben due punti deboli del suo corpo, semplicemente protetti da una sorta di armatura, che fu costretto a disattivare. Si sentì dannatamente esposto e fragile, ma quando sentì la bocca di Laguna chiudersi intorno al suo sesso, capì che quella sensazione era ben poco rispetto a quanto stava per provare.  
Le mani di Weisz presero ad impastargli i glutei, sospingendolo ritmicamente verso la bocca dell'altro, che gli lambiva l'erezione con la lingua, per poi succhiare avidamente, dandogli quanto più piacere possibile. In tutto ciò, il povero Shiki li guardava con enorme dispiacere misto a goduria.  
-Mi spiace... forse avrei dovuto legartele sul davanti... - mormorò Laguna guardandolo, per poi riprendere il suo operato facendo godere Jinn come un dannato. Weisz sentì il proprio sesso pulsare, quasi implorare di essere infilato da qualche parte al più presto. E avere davanti le natiche dell'altro che gli cozzavano addosso non era d'aiuto. Senza rendersi conto, tanto era assorbito dai gemiti di piacere ipnotico che udiva, aveva finito per insinuare le dita nell'altro. Jinn cercò Shiki con lo sguardo annacquato e la bocca aperta che emetteva i più osceni gemiti di goduria, mormorando il suo nome tra una penetrazione e un risucchio. L'altro chiamò il suo nome, sensuale, desideroso -Kris... Kris... Kris... -  
Jinn si sentì sul punto di venire fra le labbra di Laguna ma  
-Due minuti passati!- esclamò il piccolo demone, strappando un sospiro di sollievo a Shiki che temeva di non farcela più a resistere a quella visione. D'altro canto, Laguna era vistosamente in tiro e nessuno dei tre sembrava particolarmente contento di smettere sul più bello.  
-Jinn spoglia Shiki.-  
Fu piuttosto veloce.  
Il ninja del vento tenne fede al suo nome e si gettò sull'altro per finire di strappargli i vestiti di dosso e divorarlo con le labbra.  
-K-Kris... -  
Shiki si lasciò andare ad un gemito liberatorio che accese ancora di più l'eccitazione dell'altro.  
-Forse ci sei andato giù pesante.- commentò Weisz osservando basito la coppia: Jinn stava riversando su Shiki tutta la sua frustrazione ed eccitazione. E valeva il viceversa.  
-Io?- replicò Laguna dandogli una bella strizzata alla natica. -Sai bene com'è quando gioco pesante, no?-  
-È vero.- replicò Weisz con un sospiro e prese possesso dei suoi fianchi -Ti sfido.- e i due si lasciarono andare ad una danza di tocchi e bacini, oltre che di lingue.  
Shiki si aggrappò alla schiena di Jinn con le gambe, mentre le mani cercavano di liberarsi e accarezzare l'altro. Il ninja prese a dargli piacere al sesso con la mano, mentre con l'altra lo liberò del giocattolo ed inserì al suo posto le dita.  
-Shiki può togliere le manette.- annunciò il demone.  
Le manette del ragazzo scattarono e il moro intrecciò le braccia intorno al collo di Jinn.  
-E ora, turno che coinvolge tutti e quattro!- esclamò.  
-Uhm... che significa?- mormorò Weisz, immerso nel bacio di Laguna. Qualcosa s'insinuò fra le sue gambe e i due abbassarono lo sguardo.  
-Oh... un... -  
-Tentacolo?- ghignò Laguna stupito.  
Il piccolo demone era appena mutato in un ammasso di tentacoli viola ed era finito per occupare l'intera stanza. Le sue spire si avvolsero intorno ai corpi dei quattro e le sue estremità presero a strusciarsi contro i loro corpi accaldati, mandandoli ancora di più su di giri.  
-Ricordo di aver girato un film del genere... - mormorò Laguna, con gli occhi socchiusi e gemette.  
-Che razza di film era?!- protestò Weisz, mentre i tentacoli strusciavano lungo le sue gambe lasciandosi dietro scie umidicce. -Non so se mi sento pronto!- esclamò.  
Una delle punte premette contro la sua intimità. Inarcò la schiena mentre scivolava in lui. Sentì gli altri gemere allo stesso modo, immobilizzati chi come Laguna, con le braccia dietro la schiena, chi come Shiki, contro il corpo di Jinn.  
-I vostri giochi hanno fornito a quest'applicazione ottimi spunti interattivi.- disse il demone -Perciò vi viene offerto questo bonus.-  
-Io vorrei solo venire... - mormorò Weisz, al limite, annegando nel piacere. La voce sensuale e arrochita di Laguna lo mandò su di giri ancora di più. Il demone portò lo Spirito dell'Acqua alla sua altezza e il biondo cercò le sue labbra. Entrambi gemettero mentre i tentacoli si muovevano in loro colpendoli nel loro punto più sensibile e sfregando i loro corpi. Jinn e Shiki erano nella stessa situazione, ma più vicini, più immobilizzati, più prigionieri della goduria.  
Quando il demone si ritirò, erano ancora ad un passo dell'orgasmo, fastidiosamente interrotti e boccheggianti.  
-E ora... siete liberi di fare sesso.- concesse loro l'essere, oltremodo soddisfatto del proprio operato.  
Col senno di poi risero al pensiero dello scatto che ognuno fece verso il proprio partner. Laguna afferrò Weisz trascinandolo sul letto e portandolo su di sé, mentre Jinn sollevò Shiki ed entrò in lui tutto d'un colpo, trivellandolo con potenti e rapidi colpi di bacino. Weisz e Laguna danzarono al loro ritmo, impetuosi come le onde dell'oceano. Lo Spirito dell'Acqua immerse il viso fra le lenzuola mentre Weisz colpiva ripetutamente il suo punto più sensibile. I gemiti dei quattro si liberarono nell'aria, sempre più frenetici, sempre più appagati. I loro corpi si contorsero alla ricerca urgente dell'orgasmo finché i loro semi non esplosero, accompagnati da mugolii lunghi più o meno sommessi.  
Ricaddero sul materasso, sfatti, a fissare il soffitto.  
Jinn teneva la mano di Shiki e Weisz quella di Laguna. Shiki, però cercò anche la mano dello Spirito dell'Acqua e quello gliela strinse. Nessuno disse nulla, uno alla volta, scivolarono fra le braccia di Morfeo, esausti. Nell'aria calda che odorava di sesso, si udiva ora solo la musica.  


  
-Cos'è questa roba?- domandò Weisz al mattino sventolando una scatoletta rettangolare.  
-Un DVD.- replicò Laguna.  
-Lo so. Esistevano anche nel mio tempo! Intendo perché c'è questo DVD qui!?-  
Sulla copertina c'erano loro quattro ritratti in condizioni... intime... Arrapati e intenti a fare... quello che avevano fatto. Darci dentro come ricci.  
-Obbligo o Verità: Gravity Ninja Water Hero?!-  
-Krishiki e Weiszguna? Avrei detto Lagueisz.-  
-Non è questo il punto, Laguna... perché c'è un DVD?! E perché questo titolo?!- Weisz era sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi -Ne esiste una sola copia!?-  
Laguna si rivestì lentamente.  
-Sembra di sì... ieri sera non eri così pudico.-  
-Non è quello il punto!- sbottò il biondo coprendosi -Non voglio essere visto nudo da altri!-

-Solo un party fra amici?!- rincarò la dose di lamentele Jinn, rigirandosi nel letto e stringendo a sé Shiki che dormiva nella grossa.  
Come se fosse il giovane Re Demone quello da proteggere, povero cucciolo.  
-Voi due mi farete venire un'emicrania un giorno... - Laguna alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi    
replicò innocentemente : -Potrebbe esserci sfuggito di mano.-   
-Tu quello lo chiami sfuggire di mano?-  
-Tu zitto che non puoi parlare, Kris.- lo beccò Weisz con un ghignetto -Ti è scappata ben più di una mano.-  
Shiki sbadigliò e si riaccoccolò meglio fra le braccia dell'altro.  
-Quello che è successo in questa stanza, resta in questa stanza.- disse secco il ninja e gli altri due convennero. Altrimenti non avrebbero avuto vita facile con le ragazze. Forse sarebbero morte tutte dissanguate. Jinn avrebbe seguito la fine di sua sorella ecc... morti a catena. No, era davvero meglio così.  
-Lo rifacciamo?- propose, invece, Shiki facendo arrossire di colpo il ninja. Weisz scoppiò a ridere e si accomodò meglio nel letto.  
Laguna, intanto, che aveva preso in mano il DVD, era rimasto silenzioso a leggerne il retro.  
-Che succede?- chiese il biondo, di nuovo sulle spine -C'è scritto che è ad alta tiratura?-  
-No... copia unica... però... - lo Spirito dell'Acqua sudò freddo -Ora che ci penso Naked Joker è... l'anagramma di Drakken Joe.-


End file.
